elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Cliff Cave
Blind Cliff Cave is a cave located in . This is a Forsworn Dungeon, which is divided into three areas: Cave, Towers and Bastion. It is located east of the Lover Stone and northeast of Markarth. If approached from the top of the mountain, there is a small opening in both towers that allows access to the Bastion without going through the cave. Summary Cave The cave is a small vertical dungeon. There are six Forsworn there. The Dragonborn may dispose of or sneak by them to gain entrance to Towers. *''The Refugees'' skill book is on top of a chest at the very top of the ramp/stairs before the turn to the top exit, in a dark section. Tower Towers is an outdoor section similar to many towers across Skyrim. The lower tower has a ground level window that allows entry without going through the cave. If the lever is pulled, the gate opens. There are three Forsworn in the area. On the other side of the bridge, there is a locked gate that cannot be opened yet. The upper tower also has a ground level window which allows entry without going through the cave or lower tower. Bastion Blind Cliff Bastion is a small dungeon. In the beginning, there is a Hagraven named Melka in a cage. She will ask the Dragonborn to free her, and kill her sister Petra, who has taken over her Bastion. She can be freed by pulling the chain near the cage. Melka will not turn hostile and will even assist/tell how to get past the various traps in this section. There are five Forsworn in the dungeon and the hagraven Petra. When all of them are dead, Melka rewards the Dragonborn with the Eye of Melka, a unique staff. There is an alchemy lab past the swinging blades. Just before arriving to the alchemy lab is a hidden door, opened by activating a handle next to it. It leads back to the cage portion where there is a chest, two urns, two iron ingots and one corundum, moonstone and quicksilver ingot each. In the last room is a barred door that leads to the extreme top of the upper tower which has two burial urns. The Dragonborn may drop down into the tower to find two chests. Quests *Jarl Igmund of Markarth can give a quest to retrieve the Hrolfdir's Shield that is in a chest in Petra's room. *Possible location for "Shalidor's Insights." *Possible location for "Rescue Mission." Notable items *''2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand'' – Restoration skill book on Petra's corpse, in the Bastion. *''The Refugees'' – Light Armor skill book inside part of the fallen tower at the top of the stairs, take the left path once you get to the tower. The two forsworn are on the right path. Next to a loot chest, in the Cave, on the right. *''Mystery of Talara, Book IV'' – Illusion skill book by the fire, in Petra's room, in the Bastion. Mining *There are six iron ore veins in the cave section. *There is an iron ore vein outside, below the bridge connecting the tower sections. *There are three quicksilver ore veins in the Bastion section. **Two are located just after Melka's room (room with alchemy lab), on the way to Petra. **In the room with Petra, on the left as one enters. Bugs * If all the Forsworn and Petra are killed before freeing Melka, she may get stuck on a flight of stairs breathing heavily and not moving. The Staff can be received by killing her but the quest fails, with the marker pointing right on top of the dead body of Petra. * If the player leaves the Bastion during the final fight between Melka and Petra, then Melka may be able to finish Petra off herself shortly thereafter while the Dragonborn is out of the room. The miscellaneous quest will show as completed, but when the Dragonborn returns to the room Melka will not start the conversation where she can be asked for the staff. * In the tower section the staff and flawless amethyst may sink into the hay and become inaccessible. Appearances * be:Пячора Стромы Ўцёс de:Blindklippenhöhle es:Cueva del Acantilado Ciego ru:Пещера Отвесный Утёс Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Quicksilver Ore Vein Locations